Book Of Lovers: Konoha Addition
by DarkChasm-Sama
Summary: Technically, this will always be complete, but then again I will probably always add on to this. This is a collection of songfic/one-shots on my favorite Konoha pairings. This is rated by the more mature stuff than just fluff, not all of them are like that though. There will be Yuri (f/f) and Yaoi (m/m) on some of the chapters. Read and enjoy.
1. Beautiful Freak (NaruHina)

**A/N:**** Okay, I don't own Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, or Sasuke, only the author of Naruto can own them, sadly... Oh well. I only own Soren and Tenshi. Anyway this is a Naruto x Hinata + Sasuke x Sakura! ENJOY! I dedicate this to ChErRyBlOsSoM274 because she is super awesome! This is based off of a song called Beautiful Freak by One-Eyed Doll. :)**

**xXx**

**Summary: SasuSaku in this as well. I based this off of One-Eyed Doll's Beautiful Freak. Hinata and Naruto become friends and when Hinata confesses her love, Naruto rejects her because he doesn't want to ruin his relationship with her. Years later he comes home to find his girlfriend cheating on him with Sasuke. Read and Review.****  
**

**xXx **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "Beautiful Freak" by One-Eyed Doll nor do I own the characters in this story, (Other than Tenshi and Soren.) I really wish I owned them though... but I never will... TT_TT REVIEW!**

* * *

**Beautiful Freak:**

Hinata stared at the tan, blonde haired, sapphire eyed, boy and blushed, he was so strong, so persistent, so willing, so sweet, and yet everyone hated him... But Hinata... She loved him. She loved him and she wanted to tell him, she had to, she _needed_ to tell him. She hesitantly left her fathers side and walked in Naruto's direction. Her father glanced at her, then at Naruto, but said nothing, just watched.

Naruto was staring at the ground, why did everyone call him a freak? What did he do? What would it take for at least one person to realize that he was a person, maybe half fox but still half of him is human, that should count! Right? Naruto broke out of his trance when the soft, angelic voice of Hinata filled his ears, his head snapped up for his blue eyes to meet her creamy lavender ones. Only her eyes held love, or what he perceived as love, everyone else gave him hateful glares. Oh she had such beautiful, loving eyes.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata whispered, afraid that if she talked to loud someone would discover her and drag her away. "Do-do you want to play with m-me?" She asked, her blush growing darker and she fingers winding and unwinding around themselves. She couldn't look Naruto in the eyes.

Hinata's heart jumped to her throat when arms encircled her waist and pressed her against someones firm chest and the voice of Kiba entered her ear, "Hinata! I've been looking all over for ya!" She looked over her shoulder to see Kiba flash his famous toothy grin, "Come over and hang out with Shino and I," He lowered his voice, "Truthfully that bug freak is crazy and scary as hell." Kiba whispered in her ear.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata exclaimed, shocked. "Don't t-talk about S-Shino like that!" She looked at Naruto, who was gazing sadly at the ground. "Besides, I wa-was already hanging out w-with Naruto." Naruto looked up to see Kiba shrug and let go of Hinata's waist then walk away with a wave. Had Naruto heard Hinata correctly? Had she said she wanted to hang out with_ him_?

Hinata smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back, Hinata still had her permanent blush on her face, but Naruto thought it was natural, well for her at least. Hinata tugged lightly on Naruto's arm and Naruto stood up, "L-lets go to t-the park!" Hinata exclaimed, a beautiful smile on her face. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. They both took off toward the park.

Hinata's father watched the two from across the street, his eyes narrowed. "One freak to another, I guess." He muttered.

**-X x X-**

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, her voice echoing through the hallway, Naruto cautiously walked down the hallway, he was sure that his girlfriend had not just called out his best friends name. He heard a moan come from his girlfriend as he slowly crept closer to the master bedroom at the end of the hallway, the door left slightly ajar, a steady rythem of banging coming from the room echoed out into the hall.

"Sakura~..." Naruto's heart sped up as he hear Sasuke moan Sakura's name, how dare he? His best friend?!

Naruto finally made it to the ajar door and pushed it open so that it swung all the way open to reveal a naked Sasuke over his naked girlfriend, Sakura. Naruto lost it.

"You son of a _bitch_!" Naruto screamed as he charged at Sasuke. Sasuke, who was taken by surprise, looked shocked to see Naruto and even more so when Naruto's fist connected with his face.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke called, bewildered.

Naruto hopped on him and started to pound his face, "I brought you back! I thought of you as my brother! She is _my __**girlfriend**_!" Naruto growled.

"Na-Naru st-sto-stop!" Sasuke said through poundings, this only made Naruto madder. Why the hell would he

"Naruto! Stop!" Sakura yelled, grabbing Naruto's fist, Naruto yanked away from her, as if her hand was a flame and it would burn his skin.

"Don't touch me, you-you **_WHORE_**!" Naruto screamed, looking ready to cry. Sakura jolted back the words hitting her like a ton of brick, tears leaked from her emerald green eyes.

"N-Naruto, p-pleas-please listen t-to me." Sakura cried, the stutter made Naruto think of his pure, sweet, innocent, and kind Hinata. The one who had confessed her love but Naruto had rejected because he didn't want to ruin their perfect friend relationship.

Naruto glared at her, "I _don't_ listen to**_ sluts_**!" He growled furiously then he looked Sasuke, "Or _backstabbing __**bastards**_." Naruto got off the bed and stormed out of the room, leaving a bawling Sakura and Sasuke who felt like a total idiot. Before he got out the door Naruto yelled over his shoulder, "WE'RE _THROUGH_!"

Naruto slammed the door behind him as he left and stomping down the stairs to the street.

Naruto broke into a sprint, running to the academy that he had attended oh so many years ago. Naruto sighed and walked to the tree, worn out from running. Naruto's cheeks were rivers for his tears that were raging down his cheeks, his tears were so thick that he couldn't even see anything except a blur of colors. So he was confused when he saw a blur of dark blue and creamy lavender sitting on the swing.

Hinata heard footsteps and sniffling and looked up, she gasped when she saw Naruto with tears falling down his cheeks, "Naruto! What happened?" Hinata jumped up and hugged Naruto, Naruto responded by giving her a hug back and letting his knees buckle, Hinata fell with his to where Naruto's head was on her shoulder, soaking her jacket, while she was hugging the shaking boy, trying to calm him.

"Shh, it's okay. Calm down, tell me what happened." Hinata cooed in her soft voice that Naruto loved. Hinata had stopped stuttering

"S-she, with h-him!" Naruto stuttered. Hinata rubbed his back with one hand and patted his hair with her other hand.

"Shh, calm down, I can't understand you-" Hinata's soft voice made Naruto snap.

"She did it! Sakura! With that bastard Uchiha! She-" Another round of sobbing, Hinata's eyes were wide, filled with shock at both Naruto's outburst and the fact that she just heard that a trusty friend of hers was cheating on Naruto with...

Anger burned through Hinata. How dare Sakura cheat on Naruto! How dare she break his fragile, beautiful heart! How dare she go behind his back to sleep with the coldhearted, asswipe, Uchiha!

Hinata was so mad that she was crying. Naruto looked up when he felt a droplet of water fall on the back of his neck and then he got back his senses to realize that Hinata's body was shaking. "Hinata?" Naruto asked, calming down his rivers enough to turn them into streams. "W-why are you crying?" He asked in a softer voice, undigging his fingers from her back and softly rubbing/patting her back.

"S-she should r-re-respect the w-way you h-held h-her at night, a-and by h-how nice y-you are, and-" Hinata was silenced when Naruto kissed her, not on the cheek or forehead, but the lips. When he pulled back to stare into her lavender eyes Hinata had back on her usual blush. "N-N-N-Naruto!" Hinata yelped.

Naruto shushed her with another kiss, this one more rough. "Only you..." His whispered on her lips, Hinata's eyes held confusion. "Only you could love a freak like me..."

Hinata smiled, a sad smile, "You're my beautiful freak." This time Hinata leaned in to kiss Naruto, her soft lips colliding with his.

**-X x X-**

"I'm home..." A male voice said, a young boy, maybe four, opened his eyes to see a silhouette of his father at his doorway.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" The boy with spiky, navy colored, hair, pointed, fox-like ears, and sapphire eyes hopped out of his bed and ran to the blonde haired man leaning against the door frame of the childs door. "When did you get home?"

Naruto leaned down and scooped up the boy, "Just now, Soren." Naruto said lovingly, eyeing the boy with soft blue eyes.

"So when were you going to tell me 'hello'?" A the soft, angelic voice of his darling wife called behind him, Naruto smiled and in a quick flash had Hinata pinned to the wall, Soren in between them, and Naruto gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"Hi, Hinata." Naruto whispered on her lips. He looked down to rub her swollen belly, hosting his daughter.

"I missed you, Naruto." Hinata kissed Naruto again on the lips. Nuzzling his face when finished.

"Ew! Mommy! Daddy! Stop that! It's gross!" The young boy squealed. The pair seemed to just remember that they had their son locked between them and blushed a little before turning to Soren and making kissy faces.

"Give mama a kiss, Soren!" Hinata teased, puckering her lips. Soren recoiled closer to his father. Pouting at his mother.

"No! Girls have cooties! Itachi said so himself!" Soren retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Itachi was Sasuke's and Sakura's son, they had ended up getting married. Sasuke named his son after his brother, a noble act if Hinata had to say so herself. Hinata giggled at her son's words.

Naruto attacked his son with kisses all over Soren's face, then pulled back. "What about boys?" Then he attacked his son with another round.

"No! EWWW!-HAHAHAHAHAH! ST-HAHAHA!" Soren roared as Hinata began to tickle her son. "Mama! No! I'm a boy! I don't get kisses or tickled!" Soren protested trying to stop his parents from the vicious attack.

"I beg to differ, Soren." His mother cooed, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Please stop!" Soren whined. Hinata and Naruto reluctantly stopped torturing their child and set their sights on Hinata's swollen stomach.

"What do you think we should name your sister, Soren?" Naruto asked, pulling his son on his lap and running a hand through his son's spiky hair.

"I think we should name her..." Soren tapped his index finger on his chin. "Tenshi!" Soren beamed at the thought and Hinata tilted her head, liking the ring of it.

"Okay, but why Tenshi?" Hinata asked her son.

"Because she will be an angel!" Soren claimed, still beaming.

"What if she isn't the nicest?" Hinata asked, just out of curiosity, she knew her daughter would be a beautiful, sweet, child.

"Then she'd be a beautiful freak!" Soren exclaimed, Hinata smiled softly at him and Naruto chuckled softly. "What?" Soren huffed.

"Nothing, sweetie." Hinata cooed.

"Mama!" Soren whined, giving his signature pout to his mother.

"Sorry." Hinata apologized, Naruto slapped Soren lightly on the back of the head.

"Is that how you talk to your mother?" Naruto asked sternly.

"No," muttered Soren. Naruto gave him 'the eye' and Soren's ears fell till they were flat on his head and he gave his mom fox eyes, "I'm sorry mama!"

"Aww!" Hinata cooed lovingly as she scooped Soren up and kissed him on the cheek, making Soren giggle. "Just so cute!" Hinata squealed.

**-X x X-**

"Hokage-sama, you can see your wife now, the boy can too." Naruto nodded to the doctor and hurried into Hinata's room, Soren resting on his hip.

"Naruto! Look, isn't she beautiful?" Hinata asked, her cheeks rosy and her breath labored. Naruto, leaned over the bed a little bit to see two blond ears sticking out and three golden tails also sticking out of the blanket.

"Daddy, why does she have tails? I don't have a tail." Soren questioned. He looked at his father, "I want a tail, daddy." Naruto chuckled.

"Well," Started Naruto as he inspected his new daughter. "She looks as heavenly as an angel, but has the quality of a beautiful freak." Naruto stated matter-of-factly, setting Soren down on the bad so he could cradle his new child. "Tenshi Uzumaki, that name fits her like Ichiraku to Ramen. By the way, do you want to go there when your out of here, darling?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled at Naruto's childishness and nodded. "I would love to go there and show off the new addition to the family to Matsu, Nishi, Ayame, and Teuchi." Hinata agreed. Happy that Naruto and Soren looked happy as well.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, a one shot. I personally love NaruHina but then again I also love TobiHina and I am currently wondering why I have neglected my other stories so much and then I realized that is was because I am putting to much on my plate. **

**Review please! **


	2. No Booty Calls (SasuSaku)

**A/N:**** Okay, I hate to say this, but I'm just going to move this story into a big one made from just random sonfics/stories that I get inspiration to write for, seeing as I will do the pairings that I like... Well for this one, I like no one here EXCEPT for Naruto, I hate Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai, they bother me. But then again, it had to be written, seeing as I would go crazy if it wasn't. Lets see if we can get used to this.**

**xXx**

**Summary:**** Naruto just wants to get something he wants, will Sakura let him in her pants? ...Pairings are InoSai and SakuSasu talks about past NaruSaku. Song Fic based off of Kelly's "No Booty Calls" (Actual Song) -WARNING- BAD/NAUGHTY WORDS! ANTI NARUSAKU! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Review! Rated M just to be safe.**

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "No Booty Calls" by Kelly nor do I own Jiraiya, Hinata, Ten Ten, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Sai, or Sakura. I really wish I owned them though... but I never will... TT_TT REVIEW!**

* * *

Sai leaned in and whispered something in Ino's ear, Ino giggled and hit Sai's arm a blush slowly creeping on her face. "Oh stop it, Sai." Her face was now fully crimson.

Sai gave Ino a seductive gaze into her pools of sky blue, running his hands from her thighs to her hips, kissing her fully on the lips. Ino's crimson face turned darker and Sai had a hint of a blush on his pale cheeks as he pulled away from Ino, "Why? I have never seen such a fine piece of art before," Sai muttered in her ear while nibbling on her earlobe.

Sai's hands were slowly creeping up to Ino's rib cage before someone slapped him hard in the back of the head. "Ow..." Sai muttered, glaring at the Uchiha across from him on the other couch. "What the hell man?"

Sasuke gave a glare back, "Don't ruin Sakura's couch," Sasuke then smirked, "That's my job." Sai smirked as well and they both fist pounded.

Sasuke gave a seductive glance to the pink headed girl leaning on him. She was in neon pink short-shorts and a white low cut tank top.

Sakura returned the seductive gaze and leaned in to kiss Sasuke before, she, too was slapped. Sakura pouted and turned to face Ino, "Piggy-chan..." Sakura whined, a vein popped on Ino's head. "Let me kiss my Uchiha." Sakura continued.

"Don't. Call. Me. Piggy!" Ino shouted.

Sakura shrugged, "Don't look like a pig, problem solved."

"Don't look like a whore!" Ino spat starting to get up, but Sai pulled her back down this time right on his lap. "S-Sai!" Ino gasped as he attacked her neck in a fury of kisses, Ino started to moan.

"So sexy..." Sai rumbled as his hands worked around Ino's body.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, smirking. All it took was a little push from Sakura and Ino had fallen in love with Sai. Sasuke had gotten the better deal, Sai was already in love with Ino. Now with only Sakura as an option Sasuke was glad to have such a hot girlfriend who wasn't stupid, like most girls, or slutty, like Ten Ten, for that matter.

Sakura nuzzled deeper into Sasuke's side, "They are perfect for each other," Sakura chirped as she intertwined her hand with his.

Sasuke leaned down and captured her in a kiss, "You know," He started when he pulled away staring deeply into Sakura's lust-filled, gaze. "We could always go upstairs-"

Sasuke was cut off by Sakura's cell phone going off in her pocket. She put a finger to Sasuke's lips, meaning hold on, and answered her phone.

"Hello?" Sakura asked into the phone. Ino told Sai to stop groping her so she could hear the conversation.

"Hey, it's you ex." Naruto's voice filled her ears and she instantly became cross.

Sakura scowled when she glanced at the clock on her light blue wall, "It's one in the morning! What the hell do you want?" Sakura snapped.

Naruto didn't skip a beat, "Baby, I'm horney!"

Sai, Ino, and Sasuke were overhearing the conversation and they all scoffed and rolled their eyes, but didn't really say anything, so the conversation continued.

"What do you say, you want to get together?" Sakura asked incredulously.

"I want you to come over all dressed up in leather, like you used to do." You could hear the smirk in his words.

"Back in '02," Sakura retorted, getting even more annoyed by the raising of eyebrows from her boyfriend/friends.

"You give me nice dreams, make me wanna scream goo-goo-goo!" Naruto purred.

This time Sakura didn't miss a beat, "That's not happening again, that was back then," Sakura left her hand not holding the phone creep dover Sasuke's leg and down to a certain male part, sending him a seductive look. Sasuke's onyx eyes glazed over with lust, but he didn't get the kiss he was looking for, he only got Sakura's fingers back on his lips. "Now I'm interested in bigger and better men. No booty calls, dick."

Ino and Sai smirked at Sakura's language.

"No booty calls, dick. That's not happening." Sakura continued.

"Ah, Kelly," Sakura glared at the wall, who the fucking hell was Kelly? The douche bag didn't even remember her name! "I still got it going on! I know you're hot as trot and I'm one for your phone." He replied stupidly, Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Wow, with cliches like that I really torn," Sakura's tone was sarcastic then turned angry. "You game is plague go back to your porn!"  
Naruto still hadn't got the clue yet, Sakura didn't want him, not anymore.

"You're stirring me up, you make a dead man cum!" Naruto said.

"Then you can just drop dead, 'cause you aint getting some!" Sakura replied smartly, Ino and Sakura high fived. A smirk and a smile were played on Sakura's face. She felt good playing with Naruto's small mind after he had cheated on her with Hinata.

"What happened to the freak who used to rock my world?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's smile/smirk turned to a full out smirk, "Well the freaks still here but shes not your girl. You broke up with me!"

"So I made a mistake," Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"So why don't you just ask me out on a date?" Sakura replied, getting curious. If this man had at least half a brain he would figure it out already, SAKURA DIDN'T WANT A ONE NIGHT STANDER!

"Uh, cuz, uh- Tonights fate!" He said stupidly, Sasuke snorted and wrapped his arm tighter around Sakura, Ino and Sai were smiling at each other.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Please... No booty calls, dick. No booty calls, thats not happening!"

"Remember when we hit it in the parking lot?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

"Outside of IHop?" Sakura asked, she got stared at by her boyfriend/friends, and a blush crept its way to her face.

"Yeah, that was so hot." Naruto commented, she could practically see him drooling and playing with his dick.

"Thank you, I'm flattered, but it doesn't matter, I remember you threw up in the pancake batter." Everyone laughed at that and so Sakura continued.

"You've got a problem, you're drunk all the time, do you even know if this phone numbers mine?" Sakura asked, Ino gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Seems like Ino knew Sakura was trying to confuse Naruto.

"Uh, yeah, I... wait what?" Naruto asked, confused.

Sakura smirked at what she was about to say, she felt smart for thinking of this. "If that confused you, I'm gonna have to lose you. Go back to first grade and get yourself a blue's clue. I don't even know whatever made me choose you." She ranted, feeling a twinge bad about putting Blue's Clues and him together.

"Cuz we're good together!" Naruto reasoned.

"But I can do better," Sakura shot back.

"No one makes you wetter," Naruto challenged.

"Buddy, you're like cheddar CHEESE-Y!" Sakura sneered, Sai gave her a pat on the arm while Sasuke gave her a squeeze and Ino giggled, with new confidence she added, "White cheddar."

"You know I moved out my moms and I got my own crib," Naruto said, changing the subject.

"Thats funny, thats just where you belong; in a crib." Sakura stated wittily.

"You saying I'm your baby?" Naruto asked, a smirk on his lips.

"I'm saying you a baby." Sakura explained.

"I'm not hearing yes or no, I'm hearing maybe." Naruto replied.

"Well, get your hearing checked cuz you can't play me." Said Sakura.

"I'm a player, hate the game, don't hate me." Naruto replied, saying it wrong.

"Thats not how the phrase goes," Sakura stated, frowning.

"I know, but you just turn me on baby from my head to my toes." He replied sexily.

"Jesus Christ! Could you at least be original?!" Sakura growled, highly annoyed with his lack of brains. "If game was the truth then yours would be fictional!"

"Baby, I got style, and I got class." Naruto sneered.

"I got a brand new boot for your ass." Sakura snorted. "No booty calls, dick."

"Awe, come on baby." Naruto pleaded.

"No! No booty calls, thats not happening!" Sakura defended, bobbing her head with it.

"Hey, Kelly from the block I don't just talk the talk I walk the walk and I know you like my-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura and Ino.

"Hey!" They shouted. Sasuke and Sai both put hands on their girlfriends shoulders, in a calming way.

"Johnny cum lately don't discombobulate me if you want some of this you'll have to properly date me." Sakura continued.

"You mean whine and dine?" Naruto asked, Sakura could picture Naruto shaking his head in a disappointed way, "That's a waste of time, I could spend five dollars and still get mine."

Something snapped in Sakura, here Naruto called for her to come over and have sex, now he is telling her that a whore could do better than her?

"Since thats probably all you have let me buy you a hint. How's this: Go stuff you pee hole with a junior mint!" Sakura snapped.

"Baby, all I want to do is make you sweat, let me be your Romeo to your Juliet." Naruto recited, Sakura knew that had to have come out of Master Jiraiya's book of pick up lines.

"Okay, go drink some poison and I'll stab myself, you know that story if you ever took a book off the shelf!" Sakura retorted, huffing.

"I don't need no books," Naruto defended.

"Double negative, so you do!" Ino and Sakura yelled together, they smiled at each other. But now was not a time for laughs.

"My dicks hard, look!" Naruto exclaimed, Sasuke facepalmed. h if NAruto knew that he wasn't only talking to Sakura.

Sakura scowled, "That majaro is so rude!"

"I don't understand all these big words you use," Naruto said, "Cuz, I don't need big words when I've got big shoes."

Frowning Sakura said, "Verbaly your a moron, sexualy your a klingon, I'm more mature now I need a mental turn on."

"Baby, I got brains in my underwear, my dick equals mc square, BOOM!" Naruto said.

Sakura snorted, "You need to go back to physics class, the only brain in your pants is your head up your ass- Check that. You know you could be right, because you do cum faster than the speed of light." Sakura smirked, Sasuke was now trying hard not to laugh and Sai and Ino had already left and were laughing like maniacs in the hallway.

"You must admit I got a load like a stallion a skate skid on my creamy italian." What Naruto just said didn't make any sense, he must be really drunk But even if it didn't make sense it sounded gross.

"EW! What am I to you? A salad bar? You like to squeeze so much I should get a dick squeeze guard." Sakura yelled into the phone.

"You want some tonight." Naruto sounded certain she'd say yes.. the idiot.

"I want some never!" Sakura said, annoyance creeping back into her, this conversation had been amusing for everyone but it was starting to piss Sakura off.

"Well that's not what you said back when we were together," Naruto chimed.

"Well thats not happening again, that was back then, and now I'm interest in smarter employed men." Sakura snapped, "No booty calls, dick. No booty calls, that's not happening." Sakura sang tauntingly into the phone. "No booty calls dick. Sorry."

"Oh come on baby you know-"

"No don't interrupt me-"

"Tonight-"

"No booty calls.

"Were not back on that again." He growled.

"Oh yeah we are." Sakura retorted. "Because I don't want one.

"Don't you want to check out my new stereo?" Naruto pleaded.

"I don't think so!" Snapped Sakura

"I know you'll like it." Naruto insisted.

"Whatever..." Sakura answered nonchalantly.

"Come on baby come over!" Naruto taunted.

"No! This phone conversations over!" Sakura snapped, clicking the end button. In a rage filled thought, Sakura threw the phone to the wall, breaking it, and glared that the indent in the wall that the phone had made.

"Sakura," Sakura turned to stare at Sasuke and saw that he was blushing and she glanced down to see a bulge in his pants. Sakura smirked and sexily slipped on top of her boyfriend.

Sakura grinded on Sasuke and whispered in his ear while nibbling on it, "Where were we?" Sasuke smirked and picked up Sakura by the thighs and quickly moved them upstairs, flipping the sign with a light blue background and said in lime green words 'The Princess Is Here' and on the other side 'SLEEPING'. Sasuke changed the sign to 'SLEEPING' and locked the door behind them.

Sai and Ino had already started a shower together, a HOT one.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed this, it took me a couple of hours to write, REVIEW! And yes I know, this is just a fan fiction. I hate most of the people in this, I thought it would be a fun thing to write... Sorry for the haters of Sasuke, Sakura, Ten Ten, and Ino, I personally love Hinata, she is just cool. Sai and Jiraiya... Well they are just mentioned because I could't really use Kakashi, now could I? Wait... maybe that would be better... Nah, Kakashi is a smooth talker and Kakashi wouldn't write a pick-up line book...**

**Oh well.**

**Flame me, Review me, I don't care. I will enjoy the review either way.**


	3. Pleasant Pass Times (SasuOC)

**Pleasant Pass Times:  
**_Sasuke x OC_

His face got closer to her's, so close they could both feel each other's warm breath on their lips. "Sa-Sasuke..." She muttered, getting lost in his coal eyes while he got lost in her green. Her face heated into a small blush as he leaned down closer, lips brushing everso slightly.

"Shh," Sasuke whispered, slipping an arm around her waist to bring her lower half closer to his and placing a hand behind her slender neck to finally make their lips crash. Locked in a heated kiss, Sasuke felt his lover's hands slowly wrap around his neck to bring him closer and deepen the kiss.

When they pulled back, Sasuke stared at his girlfriend with lust coated eyes, making her blush and advert her breathtaking green eyes away from his. Noticing her shyness, Sasuke stopped as he tried to go in for another kiss and moved his hand from the back of her neck, to her cheek so that she would look at him.

"What's wrong, do you not want to..."

Her green eyes became wide and her head shook furiously, "No! No! I-I want to, I really do..." She trailed off and then looked him in the eyes, "I love you Sasuke, I want for us to be a family, I want for us to be together. But..." She looked down, not wanting him to see the sadness that coated her eyes, nor the tears that formed as she confessed, "I don't know if that you will be alive and well to see our kids grow up." A tear slipped from her cage of lashes and fell to the floor. Followed by another and another and another.

Oops, the dam broke.

Sasuke, seeing as once that tear slipped, she couldn't stop the flowing of the others, pulled his crying lover into his arms and held her tight, "Shh, shh, please don't cry. You know I can't stand to see you cry."

His girlfriend clutched onto him, not wanting his comforting hold to leave her while she was in such a state, she was a ninja for Kami's sake! She shouldn't be crying! But, he was her lover and was constantly at the risk of dying because of the war his leader, Obito, had him participate in. Hell, she was lucky she was able to slip out whenever Shizune decided that Sakura had done enough for the day, healing wounded people, erasing people's memory from watching someone close to them die/try to kill them and sent them both to their tents to sleep. It was bad and the fighting had to stop.

"I-I know, bu-but what," She sniffed. "What if I have to fi-fight you when I get back?! Sasuke!"

Sasuke pulled back, looking into his lover's teary eyes. "Yuuki! Don't say that!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't ever say that." Sasuke whispered into her ear. "I would give my life for you, so please... Don't say that." Sasuke had that kind of tone that meant loss. Yuuki knew he had lost a lot. She had too.

She was one of three remaining Ketchi's blessed with striking red hair and green eyes. Ketchi's were wonderful healers and had it in their blood. Her two brothers were healers as well, but they worked for hours upon hours upon hours, so Yuuki never got to see them, yet somehow made enough time to come and see Sasuke. Not in the enemy's hideout, but in the middle, when everyone was asleep and the land of war became slightly peaceful. Only to break out again when the sun comes up and for Yuuki to have to leave her handsome lover and face another day without knowing whether he was alive or not.

Yuuki hugged Sasuke back, nuzzling her head into his chest, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you when we already have little time together..."

Sasuke pulled back and shook his head. "It's not your fault, it's the war. Neither side will give up, but if you ask me, you are going to lose. We keep wiping your men out by the hundreds. If the other Uchiha's were here, I'm sure that you guys would already be wiped out." Yuuki looked down, knowing just how strong and violent an Uchiha could be, seeing as she had to look at Neji's dead body, and had no other choice but to believe him.

"I wish it would just end." Yuuki whispered, taking Sasuke's hands and dragging him into the charred and war-torn forest. "Let's go on a walk." Yuuki suggested, turning and giving Sasuke a bright smile.

The worry seemed to melt off of Sasuke's face as he stared at his girlfriend's smiling face. He was lucky to have her and not some fan girl like Karin or Sakura. The Uchiha shuddered at the thought, knowing full well they would be rubbing on him and trying to be what they claimed as "sexy". Sasuke seemed to notice how Yuuki's smile withered and she stopped pulling him.

"What's wrong?" Yuuki asked in the innocent voice that made Sasuke smile softly at her.

This time Sasuke took her hand and walked next to her, looking at her with soft eyes as he did so. "Nothing you should worry about, Yuuki. Let's enjoy our time together, seeing as we won't get much more time for a while." Sasuke said glancing at the sky.

Yuuki frowned and went up on her tip toes to kiss her beloved partner. "I will miss you."

Sasuke pulled her in for another kiss, "I will miss you, too." Yuuki felt herself blush slightly at his confession and snuggled into Sasuke, unwilling to let go of him. Hugging him for a moment longer, Yuuki then let go and kissed him again, this time the kiss going deeper than just the lips. Yuuki stared at him with sad eyes before leaving the warmth and comfort of his arms. "I love you, Sasuke." Yuuki said, tears in her green eyes.

Sasuke gave her another soft smile, "I love you, too, Yuuki. Now go, I don't want you to get in trouble for sneaking out." Sasuke said, reluctantly moving farther away from her. Yuuki sighed and waved, flashing him a smile, before she jumped into the trees, making an effort to get back as soon as possible. While, Sasuke stood there, watching her disappear in the moonlight. "I love you." He whispered to the wind before turning around and heading back to the hideout, he was ready for Obito's scolding, he could handle it if it meant he was able to see Yuuki.

Yuuki, the girl he had met in the market one day. Sasuke wished she would live on, even if it meant his own death. Though his mental vow of love for Yuuki was broken as soon as he stepped into the cave and Obito gave him a chilling look, obviously angry.

"Where were you?" Obito growled, his ugly maskless face twisted in bitter anger at the young Uchiha for leaving as if he had every right to move about where and when he wanted. Obito wouldn't stand it, _he_ was the leader. _He_ made the decisions, _not_ his younger kinsman.

Sasuke stared blankly back, hiding a smirk. He was silently pleased that Obito was mad, though he knew the older male was just stressed from the fact that the ninjas they were fighting seemed to multiply like gremlins and come at a never ending wave. "Non of your business, Obito." Sasuke was not one for manners, not anymore, that is.

Obito's glare turned deadly and instead of saying anything he huffed and kicked off the wall he was leaning on, getting in Sasuke's face. "I suggest that when you leave to see your little _girlfriend_, you tell me first. Or else something just might happen to your _precious_ little Yuuki. And we would never want that." Obito smirked as Sasuke's face became deadly.

"Leave her alone, she has done nothing and if I find that you hurt her, I will kill you myself." Sasuke's voice leaked truth and Obito decided that he should leave it at that, seeing as the boy got his message.

"Tell me before you leave and there won't be any... _accidents_ involving your little girlfriend." Obito then walked off, leaving a very angered Sasuke in the middle of the opening to the cave.

Sasuke sighed, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He could take the mental abuse of worry, better then the real fact that she was dead. He could do it. He would do it. And because it meant they would have a future together and that's all they wanted. Sasuke then trotted back to his room, ignoring the Zetsu's that patrolled the halls. The only thing on Sasuke's mind and the only thing he wanted to think about was his precious lover, Yuuki.

* * *

**A/N: And so that is a fluffy chapter for Sasuke and an OC named Yuuki. I felt that something needed to be added to the Book Of Lovers and so I thought this masterpiece up and wrote it. I hope you enjoy. Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood to write a lemon, and I don't really know how you would end, fluff... So I added in Obito to dim down the cuteness and fluffy little couple thing. So yeah, comment and stuff. I like to hear what you guys have to say. Not only that but I'm curious; Any pairings you want me to write?**


	4. Back Together Party (MutliPairings)

**Shippuden**** Style, Back Together Party - Spin the Bottle Youth Edition:  
**_Multiple Pairings_

Hinata, Sasuke, Gaara, and Temari stood laughing in the corner, holding their drinks and cheering while Naruto and Sakura sat on the couch, hands clasped, and talking to Ino and Sai who were in the same position, just on the love seat across from them. Hugs had been passed around, friendly laughs spilt around, and other happy greetings as the younger of the Naruto cast got together at Choji's place to through their 'Back Together' party for the starting of Shippuden.

"Man, it's so much fun to be back with you guys," Hinata laughed, slightly dizzy from all the heat in her cheeks that resided there because of a certain Uchiha.

Temari nodded, thrusting her drink in the air, "Hell yeah! I hear this time, we get to become couples. Do you think you will be paired up with Naruto?"

Hinata shook her head, glancing at the slightly annoyed Sasuke. "No, he and Sakura are going to get together, the director told us not to worry and that if something does happen, to blow it off, it's just for the show."

Hinata shrugged, not knowing how else to go on.

"I think-" Gaara was cut off when Kankaro suddenly stood on Choji's counter, clapping his hands loudly to shush the crowd.

"Hello, fellow Naruto casters!" He yelled, his voice kind of slurred. "ARE YOU READY TO PARTY FOR SHIPPUUDEN?!" He asked loudly, shoving his fist in the air. A collective amount of cheering filled the room and cat calls, as well as whistles went on for a couple of moments before Kankaro shushed the main characters. "Good! Now, the first game on our list of fun party ideas, SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Cheers erupted again, the loudest coming from the single people like Kiba and TenTen. Neji looked at TenTen with wide eyes while he backed up in the corner while the occupants in the living room pushed the furniture back to the walls so that they could sit in a circle big enough for everyone who wanted to play.

"Ah, be careful, that was a gift from my mom!" Choji cried, picking up a teetering vase from the coffee table that was being slid over to the wall. Kiba apologised, "It's fine, just as long it's not broken. Uh, you guys can use the closet near my room or you can use the pantry."

Nodding, Sakura bottomed her beer and placed it in the middle of the circle. "Ready?" She asked, sitting next to Naruto and Ino. Everyone in the circle nodded. The circle consisted of Ino, Sai, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen, Deidara, Sasori, Naruto, Kankaro, Temari, Gaara, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Karin, Suigetsu, Yahiko, Konan, Obito, Kakashi and everyone else sat on one of the couch or loveseat. Only 5 other people stood, Gai, Neji, Itachi, Nagato, and Jugo.

The people on the floor booed the people on the couch, Gai calmly flashed them one of his smiles. "Now, which one of you would like to go in there with me?" He asked in his rich voice, raising a bushy brow. No one rose their hand, but everyone did look at each other, and give each other looks. "Point proven."

"I would go in the closet with Itachi and I know Neji is just shy," TenTen said, eyeing the boys up and down.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I only got on this show to get enough money for my family," Itachi looked away from the group. "Besides I only came here because I was told I have to, not because I wanted to."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever, emo. What about you Nagato, Jugo?"

Nagato shrugged, "I also heard it was mandatory, besides, if Konan is playing, I'm not." Yahiko sent him an apologetic smile that Nagato waved off, no need to apologise when Nagato's true reason for not playing was because he didn't want to be stuck with a 17 year old girl, like Hinata or Sakura. He didn't want to be the twenty-two year old pervert, fondling a minor in the closet just because a game said he had to.

Jugo shrugged, "I just don't want to play." He went back to playing on his phone to pass the time until the next game was played, which would be a game he was more comfortable with. Truth or Dare, if they ever got to it, that was.

The others in the circle quickly lost interest in the four deciding to be party poopers and explained the rules. "Okay," Ino began. "This version is different, it's the version Sakura, Hinata, and I made up called Spin the Bottle Youth Edition. Its called Youth Edition because it not only is spin the bottle, but also 7 Minutes in Heaven, if you have a task that doesn't specify the time in which to do the action. Now, we all have to decide on who goes first and stuff like that." Ino finished, looking at TenTen.

"I say we do rock-paper-scissors to determine the first person then go clockwise? Anyone disagree?" The group looked around and everyone agreed so then on went the small, yet competitive, game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who went first.

"And... Kakashi goes first!" TenTen exclaimed, making Obito give an annoyed 'tsk' at his flat hand.

Kakashi smirked, dazzling the girls, and crawled to the center to spin the bottle, then plopped back down next to Obito as they waited for the bottle to stop spinning. Around and around and around and around until... it landed on Obito. Obito glared at the bottle and flicked it, making it land on Sakura. "Look, the bottle came to life, now you have Sakura!" Obito exclaimed, nervously chuckling at Kakashi's unamused stare. "Fine, fine, what do we have to do?" Obito grumbled.

"Jeesh, don't sound so excited." Kakashi remarked.

"Shut it, Hatake." Obito muttered back.

Ino smiled, pulling out her phone and clicking her 'Spin the Bottle' and she clicked spin, the task that came up made her have to stifle a laugh by clamping her lips shut. Calming down, Ino looked up at the waiting boys who seemed to grow tenser with each passing second that they waited. "You have to french kiss for 30 seconds." Ino said, letting her giggling out in gasps as she saw the annoyance cross over their faces.

"Of course... Well, come on Kakashi." Obito said, standing and dragging him to the closet. He opened the door and threw Kakashi in but before he could walk in himself, Sakura slid in.

"There has to be an eye witness." She stated, sitting down in the corner as Obito glared at her and shut the door. "And a counter..." Sakura added after some thought, taking the phone from her back pocket and unlocking it, she glanced up to see the boys staring at her then at each other. Getting the timer ready she set it up for thirty seconds and looked up at the boys. "Okay, whenever you're ready and tongue has to be used."

Kakashi sighed, noting that Obito wouldn't make the first move and wanting to get it over with, Kakashi crashed his lips to Obito's, startling his partner. Noting the open mouth when a cry of shock/anger emitted from Obito, Kakashi drove his tongue into Obito's mouth, tasting him. Kakashi didn't expect Obito to answer back, but when he felt his tongue being fought with, Kakashi engaged in the war.

Sakura was smart enough to have video taped it and so when she called time, the boys broke away, a string of saliva connecting them. Both blinking as if in a daze they glared at the smirking Sakura and wiped their chins, probably hoping for a drink to get each other's taste out of their mouth. "Don't look at me, you guys are the one's who got enthusiastic about it." Sakura defended, hiding her blush.

Walking out of the closet the two boys sat back down, Sakura sitting next to Ino and promising to show her the video later. Obito realised that it was now his turn to spin and sighed, already up again. He spun his and watched as it traveled around and around until it came to a stop on Temari. Temari and Obito looked at each other then shrugged, "It could have been worse." They both decided, looking at Ino who had a devilish smile on her face.

"You guys have to go into the closet and do something kinky to each other." Ino said. Temari sighed, standing and walking to the door, grabbing Ino. "I don't want to watch!" Ino cried as Temari dragged her into the closet while Obito kindly opened it for them, stepping inside when they were both inside.

"Exactly." Temari responded letting the pouting Ino go.

"No fair, alright, you guys have seven minutes to do, well, kinky things..." Ino said, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees, pressing the start button, she also turned on her camera to get it on film to use for potential blackmail. "Your time begins now."

Temari leaned more on one foot and rested a hand on her hip, the other tapping her chin. "You know, I think licking your lips is kinky, do it." Obito slowly licked his lips and nodded. "Yup." She said averting her eyes to the wall. "Your turn."

Obito looked up thought, his arms crossing over his chest as he pondered it. "Half-shirts? I dunno." He said, shrugging. The other girls looked at him with both brows raised. Obito looked away, his eyebrow twitching. "What? Is a man really not allowed to save his virginity until he is married?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Dude, with that attitude you're going to be raped."

"Just do it," Obito snapped, glaring at Ino and Temari. Temari rolled up her shirt just under her breasts to show her smooth midsection.

"Alright, how much time left?" Temari asked, using a spare hair tie from her wrist to tie her shirt so that it held.

"Uh, four minutes and twenty seconds."

"Okay, good, now. Obito, get down on your hands and knees and don't move." Temari stated, a small smirk growing on her face.

"No." Obito rejected, giving her an unamused look.

"Yes, it's a part of the game." Temari countered, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him down. Obito growled a little and so Temari let go of him and he went to his hands and knees. Smirk growing as well as a small blush, Temari swung her leg over Obito and sat on him. "Now tell me you're a bad boy."

"I'm a bad boy..." Obito muttered, eye twitching slightly.

"More enthusiasm!" Temari said, slapping his rear, making him scowl. Ino held back giggles, making sure her phone got this on video, yet not watching it herself. Instead she was more focused on a pair of Choji's running shoes, wondering if he really ever did use them.

"Isn't your turn over?" Obito asked, wanting her to get off, knowing the crowd outside was probably getting bored and might just open the door to reveal them in this embarrassing position. Obito was glad he wasn't very good at blushing, if not for that small problem, his face would be as red as a tomato.

Temari sighed, finding she wouldn't get anywhere and got off of him, noting and smirking at the small blush on his cheeks, yet also noting the large one that powdered hers. Obito, now sitting on his legs, decided he wanted payback. He grabbed Temari's hands and yanked her down on his lap, her chest to his chest. "Tell me you're a bad girl." He purred into her ear, noticing smugly that she was a dark crimson.

The two became into a battle to make each other blush, so Temari, snapping out of her flustered shock, wrapped her legs around Obito and nibbled on his ear. "Getting a boner yet, pervert?"

The two also totally forgot about the time limit and how Ino was there, taping it all. So while Obito and Temari got into an all out kinky war, Ino silently stood up, seeing as the timer had gone off, only for them not to notice and was about to open the door, when Obito suddenly kissed Temari and brought her extremely close to where nothing could fit between their bodies.

Ino stopped and made sure her phone got the kiss before saying, "Times up."

Obito and Temari snapped out of it, both seemingly realizing that they were lip locking and quickly broke away and moved away from each other. Both had a small blush when they left the closet while Ino had on a huge grin.

"Next! Konan it's your turn!" Ino announced as she and the group sat down.

Konan nodded, reaching for the bottle and spinning it. All murmurs went silent when it landed on an unexpected person; Kiba. He howled while Yahiko glared at him and then at Ino, Yahiko put a hand on Konan's waist and glared darkly. Konan's sweat dropped and Kiba crossed his arms, pouting. "Fine, you take her, cheater." Kiba muttered glumly.

Yahiko beamed and looked at Ino, in return Ino announced, "Lick her... well, anywhere." Yahiko smiled devilishly while Konan blushed darkly, letting herself get dragged into the closet by Yahiko. "Well, someone has to go in there." Ino said when the door closed.

"Nah, I think they'll do what they're supposed to..." Obito trailed off, giving an apologetic look to Choji who was staring at his closet with sad eyes.

"My poor closet..." Choji whispered. "How long do you think it will take to clean the carpets?" Choji asked in wonder as loud gasps started coming from the closet.

"A while..." Shino said distantly, staring at the sulking Kiba beside him who was covered in a dark mass, Shino also noticed Nagato seemed to be smirking at the closet.

_7 minutes later_

A deeply blushing Konan and Yahiko emerged from the closet, hands locked and clothes looking disheveled Hinata spoke up this time, seeing as no one else seemed to able to talk. "I guess they're out of the game..." Hinata said as the couple walked to Choji's front door.

"This was fun, but we're leaving. Nagato?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving, too. Thanks for the party, see you on the set." Nagato called, closing the door behind himself as he and his friends left. That left Itachi, Gai, and Jugo not playing while Kakashi, Obito, Suigetsu, Karin, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankaro, Naruto, Sasori, Deidara, TenTen, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Ino were in that order and playing.

Ino nudged Kakashi, "So, why do you think Nagato went too?"

Kakashi shrugged, "They were probably who brought him here, so instead of having anyone else bring him home, he just left with them?"

Ino frowned, "Kakashi, I swear for a guy who reads porn, you have no imagination." Before Kakashi could retort, Ino loudly said. "Next up! Suigetsu, SPIN, THE, BOTTTTLEEE!" Ino cheered.

Laughs spread around as Suigetsu bravely leaned over and spun the bottle. It stopped at Sakura, much to the poor girls disappointment. "Oh come on! Why fist lover?!"

Suigetsu just smirked and threw her over his shoulder, "Come on my lovely cherry pop, we have a date with the closet doing...?"

Ino smirked at Sakura and said, "You have to share food." Sakura gave a defeated look at Naruto who shook his head.

"It's okay, it's just a game, anyway. Nothing like how we really play." Naruto smirked at the blush that discovered itself over Sakura's cheek bones.

Ino had went to the kitchen stocked with party food and grabbed a chocolate and led the pair to the closet, opening the door for them, seeing as Suigetsu had his hands full. "Alright, your time starts now." Ino said, sitting in the corner and setting up everything while handing them the chocolate.

And so the night went on, until it was Ino's turn and she had to french kiss with Hinata while Sasuke watched. Then the night ended, some people like Obito and Kakashi going to each other's apartments to finish what they started. Or, in Shikamaru and Temari's case, starting what had already been finished and just wanted to do again. Or, like Naruto and Sasuke, they just brought home their girlfriends for a little party time. As for the other loners who didn't play at all, well, they just went home, well, unless you're Jugo and somehow get dragged into bed with Suigetsu.

All in all, the Naruto cast lived through the challenge of Spin The Bottle: Youth Edition. Would you be able to stand the sexy craziness that would erupt from it?

* * *

**A/N: An idea popped into my head and I wrote it. Do you like it? I enjoyed writing it, seeing as I made Obito do stuff, he was the real reason I made this anyway. Uh, yeah. Review and tell me if you like it or not. Everything is welcomed.**


End file.
